


Pack Street: The Wolf's Den

by MisterEAnon



Series: Pack Street: Through The Looking Glass [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel fic to Through The Looking Glass. Remmy needs somewhere to stay the night, while his apartment is busy being fumigated. He spends the night with a certain wolf among sheep. As usual, she's content to get naked with him.</p><p>But is he content to get naked himself with her, instead of just letting her disrobe him? Will Remmy be comfortable with the idea of taking control and letting go of his worries so he can enjoy his time with a wolf of simple tastes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Street: The Wolf's Den

Bugs.

People ate them. Well, some people. But just about everyone who did eat them would agree that they belonged cooked.

And since I was partial to keeping the bugs in my life in burgers instead of in my apartment, I had set off a Bug-Off bomb to fumigate the place.

Unfortunately, the kind I could get on my budget wasn't exactly fast acting. In fact, I had to leave my apartment all night, and come back in the morning. Which lead me to my next question:

Where I was going to spend the night.

I could probably ask one of my neighbors to let me stay with them. The twins were right out, obviously. I didn't trust those two anywhere near my unconscious body. Al was OK, but I didn't really know him well enough to want to ask for this sort of thing out of the blue. The same went for Betty, and Ozzy. I wouldn't mind staying with Charlie, as she'd kept her paws to herself for the most part last time, but I'm not sure I could get any sleep at all in the same apartment as Marty.

I was starting to regret not making plans ahead of time. But any funds I might have had for staying at a hotel for the night went into the bug-bomb to begin with.

I glanced down at my phone, scrolling through what little contacts I still had. None of my Flock Street contacts were really appropriate anymore. It probably would have made more sense to delete them, but…

One name caught my eye. Maybe there was still at least one person in Flock Street who could help. I stood, and shuffled out of the common room.

 

 

 

I knocked on her door with one hoof, paper bag in the other. Just because I didn't have enough scratch for a hotel room didn't mean I couldn't afford lunch, and I knew for a fact she didn't really have the kind of food I liked.

Which was really quite ironic, all things considered.

She opened the door, looking happy to see me. I had called ahead, of course. “Remmy!” she greeted, pulling me into a quick hug. “What's in the bag?” Despite being taller then me, the dark gray wolf wasn't very threatening in my eyes. Part of that was due to the fact that she wasn't as big as Betty, but the larger part of that was probably her earnest, excited expression.

“Dinner. Well, late dinner,” I amended, stepping inside. “I hope I'm not imposing…”

She waved a paw flippantly. “No, no, of course not. You know I don't- Don't get visitors.” Her ears went down with sadness. Of course. I probably should have remembered that her neighbors were a little afraid of her. She sniffed the air, and squinted at me. “Is that… Bugburger?”

“Bug Burga,” I corrected absentmindedly. "And yes.” I shuffled off towards her couch- The same one I'd spent a while cooling down on the first time I came to visit. When sat down, I noticed she was looking at me strangely.

“But… You know I don't eat that stuff.” She sounded suspicious. Maybe she thought it was some kind of prank, trying to get the grassbiter to eat some meat. I knew the feeling- On the rare occasions I'd had to admit it, some people flat out refused to believe that I ate predator food.

“I know. It's not for you. It's for me,” I admitted, fishing a burger out of the bag. They were best fresh, obviously, but I didn't mind them so bad cold. I didn't really mind letting her know I was a wannabite, since she'd told me her own unusual preferences. Even if she'd only told me after I'd already caught her.

She stared at me with astonishment. “So, you're like me?” she asked, just to clarify the immediately obvious. I nodded, taking a bite. Even though I liked it cold too, the firefly sauce made it almost as good as fresh. And… Well, it was nice to get a chance to get a chance to eat around someone without making it a big deal. No one in Pack Street made a fuss, but I could tell they still found it kind of weird, even if it didn't bother them.

“Yeah. You remember when I said…” I tried to remember what words I had used, exactly. “…That you couldn't really help what you were interested in.” She took a moment to place the reference, and promptly flushed.

I glanced away, feeling much the same. It wasn't hard to remember the words, since she had mistaken them for consent and made a move on me right after.

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Yeah, uh. I remember. Oh, hey, while you're here, let me go get you something!” She quickly turned tail and shuffled off. Part of me suspected she just wanted to duck out of sight a little after that uncomfortable little moment. I wasn't really inclined to argue against that, though.

She returned after a brief pause. And, in her paw was an unmarked glass bottle, with a little hand-written label looped around the neck. It took me a moment to remember what it might be. “Is that… Oh, that fur conditioner?”

She beamed. “Yeah! You get a chance to try it, yet?” she asked, sitting down next to me on the couch and offering me the bottle.

I accepted it, glancing down at it and turning it over in my hooves. “Nope. Didn't end up getting an address for it last time it came up,” I reminded her. I opened it, and took a sniff. Yeah, it was the same kind she had been wearing last time, light and tasteful.

She leaned over, wrapping an arm around me. I guess I was okay with that, even if I wasn't really used to the whole 'everyone wants to touch me' thing that had pervaded my life as of late. At least her reasons for wanting to get close were a lot better then the reasons people back home tended to have. I still remembered that time Charlie sliced off my wool to use as a paper towel.

I shook my head a little to clear it, and leaned back into her. I didn't exactly have the nose of a predator, but I still had one. “You're wearing it right now,” I pointed out idly, before taking another bite of my burger.

She grinned, and unexpectedly pulled off her shirt. Once was coincidence, but now I was pretty sure she just didn't wear a bra around the house. I paused in my chewing for a moment before electing to put the burger back in it's wrapping, and that back in the bag. Something told me I wasn't going to get a chance to finish it right now anyway.

I glanced away, trying not to look at her. “So, if I had to ask why you decided to strip half naked again…?” I prompted quietly. “And this time, it's not because I am.” It worked last time, since I HAD been shirtless, but this time she was clearly propositioning me or something.

She leaned over, wrapping me in a hug and pulling me close to her chest. It turned that 'Or something' was the correct answer, after all. She seemed to have lost a lot of her hesitancy in dealing with me now that we'd opened up a little to each other. “Well, I know you like how soft my fur is. Plus, the stuff makes it smell nice, right?” She gestured to the bottle with a free paw, rubbing my back in the now one-armed hug with the other.

I wasn't… Really super sure if I was into this, and gently, but firmly, tried to push her away. She was decidedly stronger then I was, given that I was a sheep and she was a wolf, but she took the hint and removed her arm, looking at me with confusion.

I had the feeling that I had to explain myself, or I was going to hurt her feelings. “Look, Carrie. Last time was… Well, I liked cuddling with your last time, for the night,” I admitted, wiggling slightly. “But you can't just pull people into hugs if they don't want them.”

He ears folded down. Oh, hell. “You… You don't want my hugs?”

I took a moment to think. “I think… I'm still getting used to the idea of predators cuddling prey. I'm not really the kind of guy who's big on hugs to begin with, and I still barely know you,” I tried to explain. She still looked downtrodden, though, leaning back into the couch.

“Oh…”

I felt kind of bad about it, knowing how starved she was for contact as a lone wolf. But on the other hand, well, I couldn't really say that feeling bad made me suddenly sure about my feelings regarding naked snuggling.

I couldn't help but also feel that I was the problem, here. I had a cute, half naked woman here interested in pressing her body against me, and… Well, I was turning her down just because I wasn't sure if I was interested?

Something about that just felt wrong, speaking as a red-blooded ram.

Well, if this WAS just my problem and not hers, then I guess I should find a way to fix it. I glanced around- It was a pretty standard apartment, fitted with all the amenities expected of a home. Including…

“…You got a full cable package?” I asked, pointing at her TV. She looked at me with a look on her face that very clearly expressed she had no idea why I was switching topics.

“…Yeah? I mean, I don't get the HD channels- No point on a normal TV, I think, but I have a standard package.”

“Well,” I started. “I don't really get anything more then the basic public stuff back home. You wanna… Maybe just hang out and watch TV? Together?” For emphasis, I scooted a little closer to her.

She took a moment to piece together what I wasn't saying. But I could tell when she did: Her tail started wagging, making a brushing sound against the back of the couch. There was something undeniably cute about being so excited, you immediately showed it off. “Oh! Uh, yeah. We can do that. Anything in particular-?”

“Anything's good,” I answered. “You can show me what you like to watch.”

“Oh, well,” she started, reaching for the remote. “There is this medical drama I like. It ended a few years ago, but they still show re-runs-”

I let her ramble on a little, leaning into her side. I wasn't really sure about cuddling with her so intimately right off the bat, but… Well, I guess I could see how I felt about getting closer with something more mundane.

Mundane was good.

I had to admit, the show was kind of good, too. The main character was something of an ass, and tended to order his subordinates around to do ridiculous things, but he always got the answer by the end of the hour. Usually with some clue he'd obtained from having unusual aspects of his patient's life searched, too, proving the merit of his methods.

It was a marathon, and I had almost gotten enthralled enough in it to fail to notice Carrie leaning away and pulling off her pants and panties, leaving her fully naked.

…No, I was just fooling myself. I'm pretty sure that would have drawn my attention anyway. Even then, she didn't even look at me after- She went right back to watching, one arm gently draped around my shoulder. She just seemed perfectly comfortable naked around me.

And when I wasn't sure I could match her nudity comfortably, well, that just made it feel like more of my fault, somehow. It was her house, so I could hardly blame her for it. Especially when-

Especially when I was interested. Too interested, I realized. Thinking about the warm, friendly, naked women next to me was turning me on.

I squirmed slightly, and decided to take a slight risk. I leaned over all the way, and rested my head in her lap, eyes forced on the TV. She glanced down at me with surprise for a moment, before her paws reflexively rose to start stroking at my head, smoothing down the back of it and gently brushing my wool.

Part of me wanted to object, and point out that once again the wolf was letting her tendency to touch without asking get away from her. The larger part of me kind liked the attention.

In immediate retrospect, I'm not sure why I thought this idea would work. I had some vague notion that, if I had my head in her lap, facing forward, I wouldn't have to see her out of the corner of my eye. In practice, that was actually made that much harder, since her bare chest was right above me.

And yet… I gently rubbed my cheek into her legs anyway. “Did you use extra conditioner today?” I asked, glancing up at her.

She peeked down at me, blushing. “W-why do you ask?”

“I could be remembering wrong… But you feel softer then last time.”

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “Heh. Caught me, I guess. When you called, I got hopeful… Wanted my fur to feel extra soft for you.”

That was both presumptuous and really thoughtful of her. And the presumptuous part was sort of undermined by the fact that so far, her hope had entirely come true, as far as me enjoying the touch of her bare body went.

I tried to keep my eyes on the TV. It wasn't working- Despite the fact that I was actually kind of liking this show, it wasn't distracting me from my problem. And that problem is that I liked Carrie.

Well. I liked Carrie physically. I did have something of an issue with the fact that she tended to touch without asking. And her tendency to get nude in front of me.

Mostly because it flustered me. And since I liked her physically, I ended up having a physical reaction in return.

I had my head in the lap of a completely naked predator woman, and I could feel my erection straining at my shorts.

I took a moment to think. I knew Carrie didn't mind it, for sure. Hell, the last time I'd stayed the night, she was the one who disrobed me in the first place.

And the one who had tugged my underwear down so I could be comfortable the last time I got a hard-on for her.

So, why was this time different? Well, that was fairly obvious: Last time, she was the one doing it. This time, I wouldn't be letting her take control. I, personally, would be willingly getting naked purely so I could press my body into hers.

Taking control made it feel a lot more personal.

I bit my lip. I knew I was probably making a big deal out of nothing. Even if she was mostly a stranger, I knew she'd seen it before, and liked it. That didn't make me any less anxious.

I sat up, and slowly started to peel off my shirt. Carrie turned to face me, not even pretending to watch TV when she could be watching me get naked, instead.

That really wasn't helping. I tugged my shirt over my head, and glanced away from her as I wiggled out of my shorts. My erection was still straining against my underwear, which was now in full view.

She saw the way I was looking away, and how nervous I was. She leaned forward, gently nuzzling at my neck. “You don't have to do this,” she murmured. I could hear conflict in her voice. She wanted this, of course. But she also wanted me happy.

I wondered what part of her would have won out, if I stopped here.

I shook my head. “No, I… This isn't even a big deal. It's just different when I'm doing it, you know?”

She stared at me like she didn't really know, no.

I didn't really have any words to tell her. I didn't- I just peeled off my underwear next, leaving me fully bare. My boner was on full display for the wolf.

She smiled gently, wrapping her arms around me. “Wanna watch TV and chill?”

I looked between my erection and her naked body. Maybe next time. “Yes. Yes, I do,” I agreed, sitting down on the couch.

She sat down next to me, pulled me into her lap, and gently brushed at my wool while I reached for the remote.

 

 

 

I felt better.  
We had spent the night naked. Eventually, my arousal had faded from sheer disuse, and we just cuddled close to each other, enjoying the feeling of our warm bodies pressed intimately together.

Was this really all she wanted? I could barely understand this wolf. She constantly got naked around me, touched without asking a little too much for my comfort, and acted starved for cuddles whenever I saw her.

But she'd never once pressed me for sex. She'd never even asked me if she wanted to date me. I didn't even know if she wanted to date at all. She seemed so- So content with just intimacy, no matter how far that intimacy went.

I had denied it to myself as long as I could, but I really just couldn't anymore: I was a predophile. I thought she was attractive. Despite her flaws, she was cute and willing and I wanted to have sex with her. I didn't, last night, even if we fell asleep naked in each others arms.

As I stared up at the ceiling, not quite willing to go greet the morning sun, I had the feeling my next visit would have me embracing my predophile nature all the way.

Carrie rumbled, a distinctly wolf-like sound coming from her throat as she gently squeezed me. She was curled up around my back. “Mmhf. Hey, Remmy.”

I pressed back against her. “Hey, Carrie.”

I guessed the morning could wait.


End file.
